1. Field of the Invention
Versions and embodiments of the present invention relate generally to tires. Particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to automobile tires and methods for using thereof. More particularly, versions of the invention relate to racing cars for competition and saving time when servicing race cars in pit stops. Specifically, versions of the invention relate to caps that may be quickly changed (removed and replaced from the tire stem) and new, useful and unobvious versions thereof.
2. Description/Background of the Related Art
The art discussed herein is not to be considered admitted prior art but is presented to more clearly discuss and describe what is still lacking in the earlier art.
Tire stem caps are conventionally made of metals, plastic or other hard materials that contain female threads on the inside of the cap to screw onto the male threads on the tire valve stem. Tire stem caps are necessary to prevent dirt, mud, water, ice, foreign objects and debris from damaging or interfering with the tire needle valve. Prior art caps must be manually un-screwed to adjust the tire pressure and then screwed by hand onto the tire valve stem, which takes more time than versions of this invention.
In the auto racing industry, time is money, especially when it comes to track time; depending on the testing venue, track time can be as much as thousands of dollars per minute. In automobile racing, the tires are extremely important for traction of the race car to the race track. Tire air pressure is critical for improved performance of the race car to win the race ahead of all other competitors. One of the most important tuning aids for setting up a competitive race car is tire pressure. In practice and/or in actual races, tire pressure is checked and adjusted as needed to ensure optimum performance each pit stop. It is very time consuming for the crew member to thread on and off the valve stem caps on the wheels. Sometimes another crew member will go ahead of the pressure checker and take the caps off and then follow behind and put them back on to speed things up.
Precious seconds are wasted in this conventional method using conventional tire caps being removed by screwing and put back on by screwing. What is needed is a quick release tire stem cap and quick replacement of same to save time. Versions of this invention solve the problems of the prior art and save time, which on a race track can mean winning or losing the race, giving the user of versions of this invention a competitive edge and new results not found in the prior art.
No tire stem cap device and/or system is known to this inventor that addresses the deficiencies in the earlier art as is used in conventional tire stem caps. This new, useful and unobvious invention and concept, in various embodiments and versions, accomplishes this much needed advantage and new result of increased time savings of removing/replacing conventional tire stem cap devices and/or systems.